


After the Storm

by Kereea



Series: ASL In Red [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Recovery, Shanks shows off his Dad skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone tries to recover from Marinford, especially Ace. Meanwhile Luffy and Law try to parse out what to do about their missing crew members, Jinbe has a mission for Koala, and Silvers Rayleigh shows up with one hell of an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

Luffy woke up with a huge yawn, which earned him the heel of Law’s palm to his face.

“Shaddup….”

“Sorry, Traffy, you can go back to sleep,” Luffy promised. He remembered Benn’s idea—he’d keep an eye on Traffy and help him recover from wearing himself out for Luffy and Ace.

“… Wha time izit?” Law mumbled into the pillow.

“I don’t know…looks late morning,” Luffy said, peering out a porthole window.

“I need to check on your brother,” Law grumbled, pushing himself upright. “Can you get me some coffee?”

“Sure!” Luffy said, adjusting his clothes and hurrying out.

The Red Force was weirdly quiet. Luffy remembered it getting like this sometimes when he was little, after a skirmish with Big Mom or Kaido or some newbie pirate crew, where he and his brothers had to stay put in their room until after. And that after was as quiet as it was now, a lull where everyone pulled themselves together after the fight.

Everyone except Cookie, anyway, since he knew how hungry the rest would be and summoned stamina from out of nowhere to do his job even after dishing out massive amounts of asskicking. Sanji was like that too. It must have been some kind of chef superpower. “Glad to see you up, Luffy. How are you feeling?”

“Still kind of tired,” Luffy said. “I want breakfast, but can I grab some coffee first?”

“Since when do you drink coffee?” Cookie asked, reaching for the pot anyway.

“It’s for Traffy.”

“Ah, the boyfriend,” Cookie said. “Will he want breakfast too, or just the coffee?”

Darn it, he’d forgotten to ask…Luffy tried to remember Law’s eating habits. “Probably. He eats a little less than Sabo and I’ve never seen him eat bread.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Cookie said, giving him the coffee.

Luffy headed back towards his room with it, only to run into Shanks, “Hey, Shanks! Morning!”

“Morning, Anchor,” Shanks said, ruffling his hair. He looked really, really tired. His eyes drifted to the coffee. “Oh come on! First you give me a heart attack by going to Impel Down and getting a boyfriend at the same time, and now another one by trying _caffeine_?”

“It’s for Traffy,” Luffy explained. “So he’ll be awake when he checks on Ace.”

“Oh…guess that’s kind of necessary, huh?” Shanks muttered. “He all right? Looked about ready to pass out yesterday.”

“He seemed sleepy,” Luffy said. “Guessing that’s why he needs coffee! So how’s Ace?”

“Well, nothing seemed to go wrong last night. Bepo—you know him right, the bear?—said his vitals were remaining stable,” Shanks said. “But he didn’t wake up.”

“I can ask Traffy about that,” Luffy said, Shanks following him back to the cabin. “Traffy, I got you coffee!”

“Thanks.”

Law looked like he should still be asleep, paler than he should be and with his dark eye circles looking like someone had punched him, so Luffy handed the coffee over fast. “Shanks wants to know if it’s okay Ace isn’t awake yet?”

Law held up a hand and took several deep gulps of hot coffee. Luffy belatedly realized he hadn’t grabbed any sugar but apparently Law didn’t care.

“…Good coffee,” Law mused, running a hand through his hair. “And Ace…I’d give it a few days before he really wakes up. He might have…have moments of consciousness now and then but they won’t really be ‘awake’ as it is, he probably won’t remember them later either…”

Law yawned before downing the rest of the coffee, “I’ll go check on him, though. Need to make sure-”

“Do you think he’ll be fine in an hour?”

Luffy and Law turned to look at Shanks.

“Well, yes, barring an unexpected emergency,” Law said.

“Then go eat first. You look like a twig as it is and you’re no good to your patients if you pass out from malnutrition,” Shanks said.

It seemed to take a moment for Law to process that—Luffy guessed he needed more coffee—before the surgeon nodded. “Good plan. Who’s with Ace right now?”

“Benn. He and I took shifts after Sabo took the first one.”

“I’d have taken a shift!” Luffy protested.

“You needed to get Skinny here to a bed,” Shanks said. “And keep an eye on him in general. Just because he’s your boyfriend doesn’t mean I like a rival captain one my ship unsupervised.”

“I’m a rival captain too now!” Luffy pointed out.

“Yeah, but you’re my kid, you have special permission,” Shanks said, ruffling his hair again. “Get the surgeon some food, Anchor. Going to go tell your brother and his girlfriend to get out of my bed and eat something too…”

“Anchor?” Law asked as Shanks left.

“I…uh, can’t swim,” Luffy said, wondering why the nickname felt kind of embarrassing to explain to Law. He’d stopped being embarrassed by it years ago, hadn’t he?

“Well no shit, Fruit User and all,” Law said.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t swim before it either. Like, at all.”

“Ah,” Law said. “So…food then your brother?”

“Yep!”

.o.o.o.

“Rise and shine and—okay _really_? Put some clothes on!”

“It’s just our shirts, it was _hot_!” Sabo protested as Koala hurriedly covered her chest with a pillow. What a wakeup call…

Shanks rolled his eyes, “Seriously, Sabo, that is _my bed_.”

“It. Was. Hot,” Sabo insisted. “Still is, you’re not even wearing your cape!”

Next to him Koala cleared her throat awkwardly, “…Nice to meet you.”

“Would be better if you were fully dressed,” Shanks said, hand on his hip.

“Shanks!” Sabo groaned.

“You’re my kid. I’m going to embarrass you and heckle your choice in significant other,” Shanks said. “Now change the sheets before you get breakfast. Benn and I were up all night and need some shut eye. Move it.”

Sabo flipped him off as soon as his back was turned.

“And put your hand down, you’re not a teen like Luffy is,” Shanks called over his shoulder.

“Dads. How do they know that stuff?” Sabo asked.

“Special senses developed through parenting?” Koala offered, dropping the pillow—Sabo was momentarily distracted by her breasts before snapping out of it—and getting her shirt off the desk.

“I guess. So…guess we’re making the bed,” Sabo said, going over to a storage trunk to get fresh sheets.

They managed the chore pretty quickly and headed for the galley.

Sabo blinked upon seeing his brother sitting between Usopp and Law…also known as Luffy’s boyfriend Sabo had yet to properly vet.

“Morning Sabo!” Luffy said between mouthfuls.

“Good morning,” Usopp said as Law idly waved, not looking up from his coffee.

“Still tired?” Koala asked him as they sat down.

“Don’t worry, the caffeine seems to be kicking in,” Law replied wryly.

“You seemed pretty spent last night,” Sabo said.

“Difficult operation,” Law said. “But not impossible, luckily.”

“So Ace is going to be all right?” Sabo asked as Cookie passed him and Koala full plates of food.

“I’m going to check after I’m done eating,” Law said. “I’m more than certain he’ll live but beyond that no promises.”

“I’m going to take watch so Shanks and Benn can sleep,” Luffy added.

“Good plan, Lu,” Sabo said. “So…for now we wait?”

“For now,” Luffy agreed.

.o.o.o.

Law flipped through the notes Bepo had left him from the night shift watching Ace. He glanced at Benn Beckman. “You notice anything odd-seeming during the night?”

“He mumbled in his sleep once or twice,” Benn said.

“Hmm. That’s not too unusual,” Law decided. “Should probably up the painkillers, the state his abdomen’s in sure as hell won’t be comfortable even if he won’t be conscious for a few more days…”

“Are you drugging him into a coma?” Benn asked.

“No, he’s genuinely exhausted enough to not wake up,” Law said. “It’s a natural coma. Again, give it a few days. But keep the seastone cuff on him, I don’t need my operating room up in flames.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Luffy said. “Ace usually doesn’t set stuff on fire in his sleep but…you know, better safe than sorry.”

Law looked over at Luffy. The younger captain had taken up a chair so Benn could go rest, and was staring intently at Ace.

“Well, going to go get some shut eye,” Benn said, patting Luffy on the shoulder. “Should give Marco a call, let him know Ace is stable.”

“Mm-hm,” Luffy agreed.

Law continued his checks, removing the bandages around Ace’s wound. The flesh was still mostly gone, even with his efforts with his Room to force it to regrow itself. He’d give that some more work in the afternoon. “Room.”

He used Scan to check the organs. He’d brought several back from almost nothing, so whether or not they were working properly could theoretically be a tossup…but no, he’d done his job right and the organs were performing their jobs, just weak and new to it.

“Um…do you need anything? I mean while you’re in here I’m not adding anything…” Luffy said.

“I need to check his brain activity next, try talking to him,” Law said. “People in comas sometimes notice or remember.”

“Um…okay.” Luffy looked reluctant but took a deep breath. “Hey Ace, it’s Luffy. We think Sabo and Koala might have had sex in Shanks and Benn’s bed, isn’t that weird?”

“I said talk to him, not try to get a rise out of him,” Law scolded, rolling his eyes.

“Oh…well did anything happen?” Luffy asked.

“I think he’s just in a very deep sleep due to the injuries, but it’s not waking him up, so yammer all you want,” Law said.

“It’s good that he’s sleeping, right? So he doesn’t hurt from that?” Luffy asked, pointing at Ace’s wound as Law re-dressed it.

“Mm-hm,” Law agreed. “Pass me that roll of gauze, will you?”

Luffy did so. “Need anything else?”

“No, but thank you,” Law said.

Luffy beamed at him and Law wondered just why that felt so…nice. Bepo beamed at him all the time and sure it felt good but…

Oh hell no, he was _not_ getting a crush on Straw Hat. He needed a distraction…

“So, how do we plan on getting our crews back?”

“Well, maybe Sabo was right and they weren’t sent anywhere too dangerous because Kuma was trying to help…” Luffy mused. “So we just need to find them. I’m sure some will try to get back to Sabaody.”

“I’m sure the Marines will be betting on that, though,” Law said.

“Well then we have to get there first…but I don’t think we can leave yet, can we?” Luffy asked.

“Our crews might hold off on doing anything until we get a message out,” Law admitted. “We’ll have to be creative about it, though…you said Koala-ya’s a spy, right? Maybe she’ll have some idea for a subtle message…”

“That sounds good…Traffy, thanks again. For, you know, helping.”

Law looked at him, “Well…you’re welcome. Luffy-ya.”

Luffy beamed again, and again Law’s stomach reacted oddly. Oh hell, it _was_ a crush. He did not need this. They were barely even _in_ a relationship!

“I need to go check on the other injured. Yell if anything changes,” Law said, tugging his hat down as he left the room.

.o.o.o.

“What’d the turkey say?”

“Shanks, not now,” Benn sighed. “Marco was relieved but his crew has a lot of shit to dodge right now so he’s going to have to live with updates instead of being here.”

“Losses?” Shanks asked, grabbing a beer.

“We had a whole mess of injuries and Clarke’s monkey is still critical from when he tried to bite a Vice Admiral in the head and got stabbed, Chopper claims he’ll be stable soon,” Benn said. “Not sure about Whitebeard’s whole alliance, that’s thousands to account for, but I know their crew lost more than just their captain. Oars Jr. is still missing, presumed dead like you guessed he was. Also…Moria’s dead. Marines claim he died in the battle but Yasopp said he was up and fine when it ended so I’m wondering about that.”

“Maybe they snuffed their own Warlord? Too many losses?” Shanks asked. “What are the kids doing?”

“Luffy’s watching Ace, Sabo’s helping Doc, Chopper, and Law with their rounds by fetching stuff, Koala’s teaching Nami and Bentham to monitor news to look for clues of their missing crew, Bepo the bear is napping on the submarine’s deck, Usopp and Jean Bart are helping us with repairs, and Penguin is helping Cookie,” Benn said.

“You’re so good at your job,” Shanks laughed.

“Great, that means I can go to bed.”

“I know, I’m exhausted!” Shanks said, moving over to make room for Benn. “…I caught Sabo and Koala topless. I made them change the sheets.”

“Reasonable.”

“Thanks, they whined about it.”

.o.o.o.

This continued at a slow pace for the next few days. Law mostly handled Ace, as it left Chopper and the Red Hair Pirate Doc free to look after everyone else.

Luffy generally stayed close, constantly asking if Law needed anything. Law guessed he was worried after seeing Law drop twice in twenty-four hours.

But what he really needed right not was a nap with his favorite pillow, “Bepo!”

“Yes, Captain?” Bepo asked, getting up from where he’d already been dozing. “Something wrong?”

“Yeah, you stood up. I want to nap.”

“Oh. Uh…okay.”

“What’s with the hesitation? Something wrong? Jean Bart or somebody else been bullying you?” Law asked.

“Well it’s just…Luffy’s been in your room every night since we got here, and I know you’ve been sleeping. So is the relationship serious?”

Law frowned. Was it? “You know I’m less liable to have nightmares if someone’s with me.”

It was why, up until they were all flung from Sabaody, he’d gotten the majority of his sleep napping against Bepo on the deck. Frankly he would have split his bed with the bear, but Bepo was a major blanket hog.

“Well, yes, but…me and Penguin and even kind of Jean Bart—even though he only knew you for like an hour before we were separated—all noticed that you’re smiling more. You seem…happy.”

Law gestured for Bepo to sit. The bear hunkered down on the deck and Law sat and leaned against him, “I’m…not sure what this relationship is, to be honest. And I guess I do feel kind of happier now that I’m in it but…Bepo, it’s like he just decided we should be boyfriends. Who does that?”

“Er…rumor has it, Emperor Shanks,” Bepo said quietly.

“What?”

“Benn Beckman was talking about it with Usopp’s father,” Bepo said.

“Huh. So Luffy-ya takes after his dad.” Law idly played with one of the strings on his hoodie, “We’re still not sure how to go about searching for everyone. All of us who were at Marinford, our bounties will go up significantly. We’ll be hunted while we try looking.”

“…Bet mine and Chopper’s stay under a thousand,” Bepo said.

“Why does _everyone_ think you’re a pet? You know kung fu! And navigation!” Law said.

“Who do we run into who sees me navigating, though?” Bepo asked.

“…Point taken. You still know kung fu.”

“Minks are born fighters,” Bepo said with just a hint of pride. “So you want to nap?”

“Got nothing else to do…” Law sighed. He didn’t feel comfortable leaving the island until his patient actually woke the hell up, just in case, and frankly he doubted the Red Hair Pirates would leave until then anyway.

“What are you guys doing?”

Law opened one eye to see Dr. Tony. “Napping, Tony-ya. Need some sleep?”

The little deer seemed to think on it for a moment before deciding. “Sure.”

Law nodded as he leaned against Bepo and let himself drift off.

.o.o.o.

If had taken them a bit of doing to get some privacy. Finally Penguin had let Jinbe and Koala use his and Shachi’s—whoever that was—room on the submarine.

“Let’s cut right to it,” Jinbe said. “Without my Warlord status and with Whitebeard’s death, Fishman Island is in trouble from all sides.”

“We could try to work something out with the Red Hair Pirates,” Koala offered.

“Shanks isn’t that big on claiming territory. It’s why many refer to him as the Roaming Emperor, he doesn’t actually control that much,” Jinbe said. “And given that he skips out of the Grand Line whenever he wants to party in the Blues…”

“Even if he gave protection someone could just wait until he’s through the Calm Belts to cause trouble,” Koala surmised. “Crap.”

“We’ve got a few options,” Jinbe said. “The first is to find another ally right now.”

“Only option would be Big Mom. She’s a jerk and charges way too much but she’s…fair-ish. Kaido’s an asshole,” Koala said.

“We’d have to give fairly regular tribute for that,” Jinbe agreed. “But the protection of a non-Government power is also necessary for the members of our crew.”

“Right,” Koala muttered. “We’re an active crew again… _crap_.”

“Marco said he’ll extend his crew’s protection as long as he can manage, but I wouldn’t bet on that lasting long,” Jinbe said.

“Anyone on the crew who thinks it’s too dangerous to stay on Fishman Island could go to the revolutionary Army, I could take them there,” Koala said. “Hack could help them settle in.”

“That’s certainly a plan,” Jinbe said. “But then there’s my plan: ally with the future Pirate King.”

“You really think Luffy can do it?” Koala asked.

“You didn’t seem him running amok in Impel Down,” Jinbe said. “Little more training and yes, yes I do.”

“But that training will take time,” Koala said.

“Hopefully time that the current chaos the world’s in and Marco trying to extend protection as long as he can will net us,” Jinbe said. “…Plus he asked me if you and I wanted on the crew.”

“You’re joining the Straw Hats?” Koala asked.

“Not yet. Not until Fishman Island and the rest are safe. _You’re_ joining the Straw Hats.”

“What?” Koala asked.

“You need to get stronger too if you’re going to be doing more than just spying,” Jinbe said. “And it’s enough of a symbol that our crews are allies. After all,” he tapped her back, “everyone in the Grand Line knows that this tattoo means.”

“Me being with the Straw Hats tacitly implies they’ll back us up…might want to run that by Luffy but yeah, sounds good.”

“And you get to be around your boyfriend more,” Jinbe added with a knowing smile.

“Will you guys ever stop teasing me about that?”

.o.o.o.

“Aw, isn’t this cute, Bentham?”

Law jerked as a flash woke up him up. His eyes narrowed, “Ballet-ya, you give me the camera snail right now.”

“Oh but it was adorable!” Bentham said as Sabo laughed.

“Get up, Dr. Fuzz Lover, Ace woke up,” Sabo said.

Law moved the still-drowsy Chopper off his lap and into his arms for better carrying and followed Sabo. “Good. This is about on schedule.”

“Glad to hear it,” Sabo said.

Shanks, Benn, and Luffy were already in the room, talking to Ace.

“Took you long enough,” Shanks grumbled.

“Sabo had to wake me and Dr. Tony up,” Law said, setting Chopper down on the floor. “How are you feeling, Portgas-ya?”

“Like my stomach is trying to eat itself,” Ace hissed. “Now will someone please tell me what’s going on?”

“In the pain way or the hungry way?” Chopper asked, ignoring the second question.

“Hungry,” Ace said after a moment.

“I’ll up the nutrients in the IV. We tried to account for your increased metabolism but there’s always room for error,” Law said.

“Or you could give me some food,” Ace suggested.

“Not yet, we can’t, sorry,” Chopper said. “How’s the pain?”

“Um…there really isn’t much. Other than a twinge now and then,” ace said. “Looks like it should hurt like hell though. Now what is going on?”

“You’ve been out for three days, four nights,” Law said. “I managed to repair your damaged organs with help from Dr. Tony. However you still have a lot of recovery to do so stay in bed for now. Given how you’re getting your nutrients from IV at the moment you shouldn’t have to use the facilities but if you do you’ll need help.”

“What happened?” Ace demanded.

“You dropped while everyone was cutting and running, Shanks and Marco kicked Admiral ass, the head Marine called a ceasefire after Whitebeard died, and we all left,” Luffy said, counting off on his fingers. “And Traffy saved your life because he’s awesome.”

“Thank you, Luffy-ya,” Law said, shooting him a small grin. Great. More stomach flips. He was so screwed.

“So…you’re Luffy’s new boyfriend,” Ace said darkly.

“Yes. Hold your death threats until I’m done examining you, your other brother and fathers gave me enough to tide me over until then,” Law said, removing the bandages.

“I never threatened you,” Benn said.

“It’s implied, Benn. You’re good at that,” Shanks said.

“Looks pretty good,” Law said.

“It looks like raw meat,” Ace said.

“Yes, that’s the remnants of your abdominal muscles trying to protect your organs since the skin has yet to grow back,” Law said. “…Don’t try to sit up or otherwise bend your midsection for a few more days, okay?”

“Yeah, at least four,” Chopper said, turning into a taller form to properly examine Ace. “Less muscular damage than I’d have expected though, Ace is pretty resilient.”

“I still want him to be careful, the organs took one hell of a beating,” Law said as he and Chopper went to fiddle with the equipment and the family went back to their reunion. “…Who wants to be the one to tell him no food for a decent while?”

“You,” Chopper said.

“You’re a very sneaky deer,” Law muttered darkly. “Fine.”

.o.o.o.

Marco’s brothers about threw him off the ship when they found out Ace was awake.

And that was not a figure of speech.

“You’ve been worrying yourself to death now go celebrate that he’s not dead!” Izo said as he and Haruta pushed Marco towards the railing after Marco knocked out Rakuyo with a headbutt.

“You are all too pushy!” Marco snapped. “And I’m busy, so even though I want to go I have to-urk!”

“Move it, birdbrain!” Jozu yelled, having seized Marco by the collar and using that to throw him overboard.

Marco changed his arms into wings before he hit the water and flew back up, “What is _wrong_ with you?”

“Marco, you may be the boss now but we all say the boss needs a break!” Vista said. “You’ll have our respect back _after_ you see your boyfriend!”

“Otherwise Namur gets to dunk you,” Jozu said and their Fishman brother nodded, looking like he was ready to tackle Marco down into the water.

Marco landed on the railing, shooting Izo a glare when it was clear the guy was considering a sneak attack. “I’m going to call ahead. Just dropping in would be rude.”

“…Okay, fine,” Jozu decided. “Vista, walk him to the Den Den Mushi.”

“Oh come on…” Marco muttered.

“Let’s go!” Vista said. “Honestly Marco you are running yourself into the ground and _then_ you won’t be any good to anyone, us or your lover boy. So go clear your head and take a vacation for a few days. We won’t all get ourselves killed in that time period, we promise.”

“Pushy asshole,” Marco grumbled, calling up the Red Force.

“This is Monkey D. Luffy! I’m going to be King of the Pirates!”

“That so?” Marco laughed. “So, Straw Hat, how’s your brother?”

“Ace is sulking,” Luffy said.

“Think you can rescue us from that?” Sabo asked.

“Was about to ask if a visit wouldn’t be too much of an imposition,” Marco said.

“Shanks, Marco’s coming over, got it?” Marco heard Luffy yell.

“That’s one way to ask!” Vista laughed.

“Shanks said to tell you fine but call you a pigeon when I did it,” Luffy relayed. “So…Marco, you are a pigeon.”

“Glad to know his opinion of me hasn’t changed,” Marco muttered as Vista laughed even harder. “All right, give me your location and I’ll fly on over.”

Marco memorized the location—he recognized the island, it was popular for parties, of _course_ the Red Hairs would go there—before hanging up.

“Jozu and Izo are in charge,” Marco told Vista as they headed back to the deck. “I should only be gone a few days so—oof!”

He looked at the duffel bag that had been thrown into him. “…You ransacked my room.”

“We did you packing for you,” Haruta said proudly.

“You ransacked my room,” Marco repeated before changing forms, clutching the bag in a talon, and flying off.

.o.o.o.

“Any changes Dr. Tony and I need to know about?”

“No,” Ace said. He couldn’t believe it. Luffy was dating a creepy doctor and Ace _wasn’t_ allowed to totally hate him because the guy had saved his life.

He did _not_ like what he knew about Law beyond that lifesaving though. The guy was a surly, humorless, know-it-all _weirdo_ if you asked Ace.

“Well I’ve got some good news for you,” Law said. “Your brothers got a call from your boyfriend, so you can subject him to your sulking instead of the rest of us.”

“Marco’s coming?” Ace asked. Shit, he did not want Marco seeing him like this…then again Marco had kind of already seen him worse than this…but still.

“Mm-hm,” Law said.

Stupid loser, not talking to Ace or giving him anything to work from. He was already making Ace stay in bed for way too fucking long and never reacted to _anything_. Ace decided he might as well have fun with it. “Hey, can I ask you about sex?”

“…Pardon?” Law asked.

“I’m asking you if I can have sex before my parents get here.”

Law smirked, “Well, no, since I’m not willing and Marco’s not here yet…”

“I mean I am asking the _question_ before they get here!” Ace hissed. Jerk.

“Short answer, you’re on bed rest so no. Given your recovery speed some may be all right in a couple months but nothing overly complicated or bendy or…I don’t know what you and Marco-ya get up to, but nothing too out there is what I’m saying,” Law said. “Beating off will fine once you’re off bed rest but frankly you’d better not be on the receiving end for a good long while. Again, undo my hard work and I’ll kick your ass and then let you die.”

“Luffy’d never speak to you again,” Ace pointed out.

“ _Fine_ , I’ll kick your ass and save your life at the last possible moment so you have a good long time to think about what you’ve done,” Law decided.

“Man, this is going to suck…”

“Amazing,” Law mused. “Luffy’s asexual, Sabo’s a romantic, and you’re just plain sex-crazed.”

“Take that back!” Ace snapped.

“No.”

Ace glared at him, “That’s it? Just a ‘no’? You’re no fun to argue with, you know that?”

“Right now you’re my patient. I’m not going to be ‘fun’ of any kind,” Law replied.

Ace grumbled, “Jeez you’re a downer. How’d you ever end up with Lu?”

“His idea. And, I don’t know, he’s cute so I went with it,” Law said, shrugging as he flipped through Ace’s chart. “Probably should up the fluid intake sometime this afternoon, you might get dehydrated otherwise…”

“That doesn’t mean anything to me.”

Law shot him an evil grin, “Then maybe this will be fun after all. For me.”

Ace hated him.

“…That was a _joke_ , dumbass, remember, your brothers and fathers and boyfriend would all kill me if I intentionally did you in,” Law said, rolling his eyes.

“Your sense of humor sucks.”

“Thank you.”

“I hate your guts.”

“Ace, yoi, be nicer to your doctor.”

Ace’s head snapped up as Marco walked in, followed by Benn. “Uh…hi.”

“Hi, sweetheart,” Marco said. He was smiling, but Ace could tell he…well, he wasn’t happy.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Ace offered.

“Bullshit, you look perfectly like someone who almost died on the table,” Law said idly. “Benn-ya, has Ace ever had amoxicillin in the past?”

Ace _really_ hated him.

“Not sure, you’d have to ask Doc,” Benn said.

“Thanks.”

“Your doctor’s a real comedian, huh?” Marco asked, giving Ace a quick kiss on the cheek.

“His sense of humor sucks,” Ace said.

Law seemed to almost take pride in that. Asshole.

“Heard you woke up a few days ago,” Marco said.

“Yeah, and they won’t let me out of bed yet,” Ace grumbled.

“You’re going to be in that bed for a while. At least two more weeks,” Law said. “And that’s lowballing it because your fathers told me you tend to heal well.”

“Two _weeks_?” Ace complained.

“And no solid food for the first one, it’s why you’re on the IV,” Law said.

“ _What?_ ”

“Hey, I had to figure out a way to make your fucking stomach practically fucking _regenerate_ and it’s going to need some time to figure out how it works again,” Law said sharply. “You. Are staying. On the IV.”

“You are one hardass doctor,” Marco noted.

“Surgeon of Death and I used a lot of fucking time and energy keeping this idiot alive so if he gets himself killed in the next few days by not listening to me I am going to be _pissed off_ ,” Law said. “At least _you_ had the decency not to get mortally wounded after Luffy dragged me through Impel Down over you both.”

“…So how long til I can do sit ups?” Ace asked dryly.

“If I catch you doing sit ups any time in the next _year_ I will punch you in the face,” Law said.

“I kind of like this doctor,” Benn said.

“He’s threatening me!” Ace said.

“Yeah, to keep you from hurting yourself,” Benn said, shrugging. “Doc does it with Shanks all the time.”

“You can’t tell me you like Luffy dating him, though.”

“Oh hell no, but Luffy’s pigheaded like his Papa Shanks,” Benn said. “He’s decided he’s in a relationship and Law’s apparently going with it. Not sure I could do anything if I tried.”

Law glanced at him, “Really now?”

“Yes. Shanks is planning your demise, though.”

“I gathered that from the threats and glaring, yes,” Law said. “Luffy is very insistent that he won’t let him though.”

“Battle of the hard heads,” Benn muttered.

“Should we sell tickets?” Law asked.

“I’ll look into it,” Benn called after the doctor as he left.

.o.o.o.

“That’s _awesome_!” Luffy declared partway through Koala’s request to join. “You’re in!”

“That you, Luffy,” Koala giggled as Sabo burst out laughing at his brother’s enthusiasm. “But, you know, this would imply an alliance with the Sun Pirates-”

“Yeah, sure, Jinbe’s awesome. He should join too but won’t yet,” Luffy said. “Come on, why would I say no?”

Koala smiled. Luffy really was trusting…no wonder he needed Nami and Sabo around.

.o.o.o.

“I don’t like him,” Ace complained when it was just him and Marco.

“Well he’s your doctor anyway,” Marco said, gently tugging the tangles out of Ace’s hair.

“Not about that, for Lu. Law’s not good enough.”

“I’m sure no one is.”

“But that’s beside the point! He never smiles!”

“He was smiling for half the time he was in here.”

“ _Smirking_ , Marco. It’s different. It never hit his eyes and it was creepy,” Ace said.

“Captain’s never smiled much.”

Marco turned and Ace lifted his head as Penguin walked in with another bag to swap into the IV.

“But, um, well…he does smile at Captain Luffy. So there’s that,” Penguin offered.

“Aw, that’s cute,” Marco said.

“No, it’s creepy because Law’s creepy!” Ace said.

“Can you wait to insult my captain until I’m out of the room?” Penguin asked.

“You’re the one who came in here!” Ace said.

.o.o.o.

“Traffy?”

“Mm-hm?” Law mumbled, trying to find a comfortable position. His bed on the sub was not really made for two people, even if Luffy could flex himself to fit into weird spaces almost effortlessly.

“Koala joined my crew today. Jinbe’s going to eventually but he’s got to wait.”

“..So we’re allies with the Sun Pirates?” Law asked. Because of course he and Luffy were already allies with each other. That was obvious.

“Shishishi, Traffy’s so smart,” Luffy chuckled, burying his face in Law’s neck. “But yeah.”

“Penguin thinks he found Shachi, the guy wants to know where to go,” Law added. “He’s safe to stay put for now.”

“That’s good! Zoro called the Red Force, he’s pissed off at his dad but staying put to train with him since he’s never going to kick his butt otherwise.”

“…Lot of weird parenting in the pirate world,” Law mused.

“Yep. At least all of us turned out awesome,” Luffy said. “But…Zoro’s got a point. With the training. I…I don’t think we’re ready for the New World.”

Luffy’s voice had gotten small at the end there, but Law was just as focused on the use of “we.” He took a deep breath.

“You’re not wrong.”

They were just waiting for the bounty increase, and that would have more and stronger Marines after them.

“So what do we do? You’re my partner Traffy, what do you think?”

“You’re stubborn as a mule about what you want, Luffy-ya. The better question is what do you think?” Law asked.

.o.o.o.

“All right, just got off the snail,” Lucky Roo said. “Our lovely Miss Makino from Foosha called us with the new bounties! So guys, we totally have to tip her well next time we’re there!”

“This I’ve got to hear,” Marco said.

Luffy grinned at him. It was nice having Marco here. Nice how much he liked Ace.

“Topping the list is our own Emperor Shanks, whose already considerable bounty has gone up to _four billion_!” Lucky Roo announced, to cheers from everyone. “Benn’s at one point three now too! You’re finally ahead of Kaido’s Calamities!”

“All right Benn!” Shanks cheered, kissing him.

“Phoenix Marco-”

“Everyone’s favorite blue pigeon!” Shanks inserted.

“Hey!” Marco barked.

“-is at _two billion_!” Lucky Roo announced. “And now…for the rookies. Chopper, a drumroll please?”

Chopper snickered and briefly drummed his hooves on the deck.

“At the low end, both Chopper and Bepo have finally broken…into the thousands. Marines are stupid,” Lucky Roo said as Chopper and Bepo both groaned. “Chopper’s at thousand, Bepo’s at two.”

“Bepo kicked a Commodore in the face! Boo!” Penguin called.

“Jean Bart has reached seventy million, Usopp’s at sixty-five, Koala’s at sixty, Nami’s at fifty as is Bentham, Penguin is twenty,” Lucky Roo continued. “Sabo is officially a Supernova now—assuming that’s still a thing—at a hundred and twenty-five million!”

“Yeah, Sabo!” Usopp cheered.

“Ace is up to three hundred and fifty million, we’re assuming it’s still being under-inflated to cover their asses, but someone might one to tell him when he wakes up from his nap,” Lucky Roo said.

“Not it,” Sabo and Benn decided. Shanks and Marco glared at them.

“And topping the rookie list, our daring Impel Down ringleaders, Trafalgar D. Water Law and Monkey D. Luffy for a solid _four hundred million each_!” Lucky Roo declared.

“All right Luffy!” Nami laughed. “Hey, you two all right?”

Luffy rubbed the back of his head, “Well yeah, it’s awesome but…Traffy and I kind of wanted to tell our crews something and…you do it.”

“We’re not staying in the New World, and not just because we need to get our crews back,” Law said bluntly. “We’re going to take out time and train before formally entering.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a point…” Usopp admitted.

“Well can someone explain it to me?” Shanks asked. “What going on?”

“We’re not strong enough yet,” Luffy said. “We…we spent the whole time at Marinford running and Impel Down was mostly running and relying on allies and sure we _managed_ but…we’re not ready. We only even survived the Admirals because Marco’s brothers and father joined in.”

“And that’s our reason,” Law admitted. “Things are changing really fast and we need to be ready before we jump in.”

“Going to be hard to get any real training in, though,” Sabo said. “We’re a big chunk of the Most Wanted list right now, and need to get our crews back.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that part about it being too hard to train.”

“You old geezer, what are you doing here?” Shanks asked Silvers Rayleigh as the old man hopped over the railing and onto the deck.

“Well, it’s been a while since anyone interested me like this bunch of rookies,” Rayleigh said. “Thought I’d check in.”

“…How did you get here?” Marco asked, looking for a ship.

“Swam,” Rayleigh said, gesturing to how he was wet.

“…Tough geezer,” Nami said quietly.

“Might give Gramps a run for his money,” Sabo agreed.

“Hush up, the both of you,” Rayleigh said. “Your brats have a point, brat. They’re not ready, but they need a little help getting there. That’s what I’m here for.”

“…Okay look if you’re going to call me a brat can you call other people something else?” Shanks asked. “Because that sentence was confusing.”

“I think he’s saying he’s going to keep the kids safe while they train,” Benn said.

“Good, you hooked up with someone with brains. Should help cover your own idiocy a bit,” Rayleigh mused.

“Luffy, Sabo, if I’m ever that bad when I get old, steal all my alcohol,” Shanks muttered.

“…Kay,” Sabo said as Luffy cocked his head.

“So, what do you think?” Rayleigh asked. “Some help with Haki, certainly, Shanks is a natural, no way he taught you too well-”

“Well shit, Ace was right,” Sabo said.

“Hey, I did my best!” Shanks said.

“Prodigies. Never understand how to tell other people how to do it,” Rayleigh scolded.

“Gee thanks,” Shanks said. “Want to go, old man?”

“Brat, don’t make me take your other arm,” Rayleigh said. “You need it for _things_ , I’m sure.”

“You know I’m not twelve anymore, right?” Shanks demanded as Benn laughed.

“Luffy-ya, confirm this for me,” Law said quietly. “The former first mate of Gold Roger is offering to help us out and is treating you father, one of the Emperors of the New World, like a kid.”

“Yep,” Luffy agreed.

“…This actually makes up for all the threats,” Law decided. “Do we tell him our plan?”

“Yep!” Luffy agreed. “Hey, old man Rayleigh! Traffy and I were going to go around picking up our crew and training for a year or so! How’s that sound?”

“Only a year?” Rayleigh asked. “…How many of you know what Haki is?”

Everyone on the rookie crews agreed that they knew.

“And we all weathered your Haki on Sabaody!” Sabo added.

“Well, not Bentham and I, but we managed to take Luffy’s when he was at peak rage at Marinford,” Koala offered.

“Well then kids, better stabilize the one down below and get ready to set sail! I’m training my last batch of pirates,” Rayleigh said.

.o.o.o.

“No way,” Ace said.

“Yes way, you’re getting help from the geezer who taught me…claims he knows why I wasn’t much help with you and Luffy’s Conqueror’s Haki…claims I’m _too_ good at it, the weirdo,” Shanks muttered.

“So…he was the Pirate King’s first mate…” Ace said.

“Benn’s impressing on him not to push the issue, if that’s what’s bugging you,” Shanks said. “I meant what I said at Marinford, ace. You’re _my_ kid. Any time Rayleigh grips about your old man he’s talking about me…okay, _maybe_ Benn but Rayleigh barely knows Benn so probably me.”

Ace snorted, “You’re the weirdo, if you ask me.”

“You’re both weird, but I need you both in here for this.”

Ace looked up. Great, Law again.

“First, good news. You’ve graduated to soup,” Law said, passing a small bowl over. “And yeah, yeah, I know, you usually eat more, again, mind the _recently regenerated stomach_.”

“And the bad news?” Shanks asked, helping Ace to sit up.

“None, I just need you both in here,” Law said. “Dr. Tony and I managed to impress upon Rayleigh-ya that there will initially be some constraints on what Ace-ya can do. Thought I’d discuss them with you and a parent who knows what you’re capable of.”

“Sit-ups?” Ace asked mockingly.

“Will still get a punch in the face. No planking, either. Frankly, no anything that overtaxes your core muscles for at least a few months, we’ll monitor as we go,” Law said. “Can you use Haki other than Conqueror’s? Rayleigh is already planning how to get around your injuries for that one but more information would be good.”

“No,” Ace said. “Armament’s just never clicked and Observation is only so-so.”

“But…you can use it?” Law asked.

Ace shrugged, “Barely.”

“All right. Naturally since the sub is an enclosed space no fire inside, especially underwater, wait until we get your crew’s ship back and then have fun, I don’t see how your own fire would adversely affect you.”

“But…my injury is a burn,” Ace said.

“Because compared to a basic flame magma is hotter and has mass,” Law said. “Dr. Tony did some research. Your fire’s fine. Dr. Tony and I have agreed you can get of bedrest tomorrow to say goodbye if someone helps you walk.”

“We’ll enlist his brothers, then,” Shanks said.

.o.o.o.

Sabo rolled his eyes at Ace and Marco’s goodbye, which he had to witness due to supporting most of Ace’s weight. And people called him and Koala mushy.

“It might be a while,” Ace admitted.

“Doesn’t have to be,” Marco said. “You are with one of the few folks in the world who can fly, after all.”

“That is true,” Ace said, grinning widely.

“I’ll see if I can get a few days to myself in a few months,” Marco said, pulling him in for a kiss but stopping short. “Take care of yourself, Fire Fist.”

“Oh for crying out loud, just kiss already,” Sabo muttered.

Ace kicked him and kissed Marco at the same time. Stupid older brother.

Marco gave Ace one last peck before taking a flying leap of the submarine and transforming to soar off.

“Take care of yourself!” Jinbe told Koala before jumping onto a waiting whale shark.

“I will! Take care of the others for me!” Koala called after him.

Sabo and Ace were tugged into a group hug Shanks had initiated—aided by Luffy’s ability to get his arms around everyone—before finally being let go.

“Keep each other safe,” Benn said seriously.

“We will,” Sabo promised.

“You bet!” Luffy agreed.

The Red Hair Pirates went back to their ship, leaving just the Straw Hats, the Hearts, and Rayleigh.

“Well, let’s get this show on the sea! Now…someone tell me why we’re setting sail in a tin can!” Rayleigh demanded. “I mean really! What kind of a ship is this? Ridiculous!”

Luffy burst out laughing as Law’s eye twitched. Sabo smirked. This was going to be a fun year.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the START of "ASL in Love, Again"...and then it got long. 
> 
> It sets up the major arcs for the next story, though. Ace coping with his injuries, Lawlu working out their relationship, and Koala fitting in with the crew all while Rayleigh whips them into shape and they track everyone else down.


End file.
